


Savour

by banedario



Series: Alec's first times [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Mild Fluff, and poor mags thinks he messed up, bold Alec btw, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banedario/pseuds/banedario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to— I want to blow you Mags.” Alec spoke out the heat on his cheeks forming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savour

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://banedario.tumblr.com/)

To say Alec was nervous was an understatement. He was absolutely wired with the thoughts spinning around in his head. What if I don't do this right? Is Magnus going to laugh if I even try to attempt this? How should I even go about this? 

The younger male sunk deeper into the already cushioned love-seat, tapping the pad of his foot anxiously on the mazama wooden floors. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Relax. 

Alec started fiddling around with his fingers hating the fact he never knew what to do  
with his hands in situations like these. Fortunately, Magnus appeared in the living room in a matter of seconds greeting Alec with a quiet “Hey dumpling.” before pressing his lips to the nephilim's for a brief peck. 

Magnus took Alec's hand in his dragging him up and pulling him onto the couch so they could cuddle and snuggle up in. The couch softer and more delicate than the love-seat. 

The warlock stretched his hand out to put it behind Alec's back, gently tugging him to his side before leaning forward to grab the television remote from the coffee table, switching between channels before finally settling on watching the movie A Walk to Remember. 

It was times like these were Magnus genuinely enjoyed himself questioning how he ended up with such an amazing man before him. 

Alec leaned his head to rest it against Magnus’ shoulder watching the film playing in front of him. 

-=*=-=*=-=*=-

About halfway through the movie Alec couldn't focus anymore on the movie, zoning out and thinking about the thoughts he had in his head not too long ago. 

The boy bit his lip, heart picking up pace, before he finally decided to go for it. He lifted his hand up cautiously, awkwardly setting it on Magnus’s knee. 

Although the warlock didn't seem too affected by this motion, too enthralled by the movie Alec on the other hand was panicking.His heart now beating rapidly, afraid as what to do next.

The shadowhunter swallowed the lump that was in his throat before experimentally moving his hand upward now slowly inching up to Magnus' thigh. 

Now that caught the man's attention causing Magnus to look at Alec curiously. 

“Yes Alexander?” Magnus bubbled, smiling up at his boyfriend. 

Alec let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. Here goes nothing.

The boy leaned forward slowly, fitting his lips into Magnus’ outlining the warlocks lips with his tongue, before carefully biting down on his lower lip. 

Magnus opened his mouth cautiously all while still moving his lips with Alec's, before the shadowhunter slipped his tongue inside exploring his boyfriend for his worth. 

Alec glided his tongue against Magnus' experimentally sucking on his tongue in the process. 

The older man let out a moan, raising his hand to grip onto Alec's shirt trying to pull him closer, but to his dismay Alexander pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. Looking at Magnus intensely he opened his mouth to speak few words.

“I want to— I want to blow you Mags.” Alec spoke out the heat on his cheeks forming. 

Magnus eyes were shocked laced with only but a little confusion. 

“Alexander are you sure about this? You don't have to—” but Alec cut him off before he was able to finish his sentence.

“I've been thinking about it all day. I just. I don't know exactly how to and I want to be able to make you feel good and not disappoint your expectations.” 

Magnus just shook his head moving his hand to caress Alec's cheek, rubbing his thumb against the smooth skin of his boyfriend. 

“I'll guide you along the way.” his smirk rarely visible to the nephilim. 

And Alec excitedly, but anxiously got up from the couch and got in front of Magnus and bent down, resting on his knees.

He shakily moved his hands up, tugging at the silver belt to unbuckle it and shyly removing the belt from the loops of Magnus’ purple fitted pants. 

The shadowhunter apprehensively, unbuttoned the button sliding his zipper down in the process. Alec didn't rush when pulling his boyfriend’s pants down glancing up at him. 

“Up please.” the words almost silent, when he realized that the warlock's eyes were now a yellow tint, his pupils slit and dilated with lust.

“You don't have to ask Alexander.” the amusement present in his voice while he quickly lifted his hips allowing for Magnus to pull his pants down. 

The younger male inhaled a deep breath before moving his hand down to press down on Magnus’ friend circling his hand around until he grew comfortable. 

Magnus was biting his lip, letting a few soft moans escape his lips, his member gathering tingles. 

Alec grinned, encouraged by the noises his boyfriend was making. Quickly, he leaned his head down and mouthed at his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear. 

Moans escaped the warlocks mouth, the tent in his undergarments growing visible. The shadowhunter let out a gasp and snapped his head up excitedly, the glint in his eye growing immediately. 

“I'm doing this right? Tell me I'm not messing this up Magnus.” 

But Magnus was whining at the loss of contact from his well known friend.

“Far from it Alexander. You’re doing an amazing job.” 

And that's all Alec needed to hear before going back to mouth at his boyfriend’s cock. Pre-cum showing through the name brand boxers Magnus was wearing. Alec whimpered, flicking his tongue out to graze across the liquid his boyfriend was letting out. 

The warlock groaned looking down, biting his lip until he tasted the metallic of his own blood. 

“Alexander—” he pleaded. 

Alec snapped back and quickly slid Magnus’ boxers off discarding them to the side along with his jeans. 

His heart was pounding but the shadowhunter didn't let this stop him. He dove for Magnus, and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, slowly poking his tongue out to lap at his pre-cum. 

Magnus’ moans grew louder, his hips accidentally snapping into Alec’s mouth deeply. He immediately pulled back coughing.

“Shit. Fuck Alexander I'm so sorry I didn't mean it— fuck I'm such an idiot, dumpling, I'm so sorry.” Magnus panicked tears pricking at his now Amber eyes.

But fuck did Alec enjoy the feeling of Magnus so deep in his mouth. 

“Mags..” Alec whispered, “Please don't cry, Mags I just wasn't expecting it.” and the tear slipped from the warlock's eyes down to his cheek. But Alec just rose up and captured Magnus lips in a rushed but passionate peck, wiping the tear from his cheekbone. 

He sniffled and closed his eyes not ready to look at Alexander.

“Oh Mags..” the nephilim murmured before ducking his head back down, taking Magnus down as deeply as he could, pulling back up taking his time.

“I really, really loved the feeling of you so deep inside my mouth.” he praised softly.

His boyfriend opened his eyes, his mascara running down his face. 

“Just wasn't expecting it Mags. Please don't feel bad, just let me make you feel… extravagant.” he continued finishing his sentence shyly. 

And Magnus nodded, while Alec went and bobbed his head down licking along the slit of Magnus’ cock. 

Carefully he wrapped his mouth around Magnus and took Magnus as deep as he could, his hand curling around the base of his cock. He sloppily bobbed up and down, starting up a fast pace.

The warlock’s moans sounding louder than what they were a few seconds ago. 

Alec was swirling his tongue around his member, hollowing out his cheeks. 

Magnus trying his best not to buck his hips up, letting the sounds of his moans boom, feeling the clenching sensation in his stomach rise.

“Alec..” 

But the shadowhunter continued his assault, removing his hand from the base of Magnus cock, and bobbing his head down as far as he could go, trying his best to deepthroat Magnus. He wanted his boyfriend to feel good. No he wanted his boyfriend to feel like he was on clouds. So he continued his actions pulling up but sliding his head back down taking more of the warlock inch by inch. 

“Alexander– I'm going to come.” he panted his breath labored, chest rising up and down while his eyes widened with every bob of his boyfriend's head. 

“Alec- Alexander—!”

And in that moment, Magnus was coming undone, his eyes blacking out for a moment all the pleasure washing over him.

Alec was now pulling his head up, lips still connected to his cock, draining Magnus of all his juices, pulling away and resting his hands on the side of the couch to lean up and capture Magnus lips with his own, poking his tongue through Magnus’ lips, letting his boyfriend taste himself. 

The warlock was pulling away trying to regain his breath. 

-=*=-=*=-=*=-

“Well I guess I didn't need to guidance after all hey?” Alec later responded, and Magnus was quick to agree with the younger boy. 

“Are you sure you haven't done this before?” he questioned pulling his boyfriend closer to him.

“I'm positive Magnus. You're my—,” Alec yawned. “You're my first everything..” he murmured his eyes closing the soft snores now present.

The older man smiled, running his fingers through the unruly hair of his nephilim’s.

“As are you Alec. You're my first man things.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- not beta  
> \- all mistakes mine  
> \- wasn't too happy with how this turned out but I hope you guys genuinely enjoy it.  
> \- might rewrite this but it wouldn't be apart of the series.


End file.
